Words
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: "The first time Tony had said the words, he wasn't even expecting it. So, when Steve stared at him in stunned silence for a moment too long, he couldn't really blame the Capsicle." Light Slash, Fluff. One-shot.


Here's another Avengers fic. Hope you enjoy it! Review please?

* * *

**Title ::** Words.  
**Disclaimer ::** I don't own The Avengers.  
**Summary ::** "The first time Tony had said the words, he wasn't even expecting it. So, when Steve stared at him in stunned silence for a moment too long, he couldn't really blame the Capsicle." Light Slash, Fluff. One-shot.

If Tony was honest with himself, he had been thinking about it for months. He didn't know when it had started but it was obviously something that wasn't going to go away. He had noticed the little things; the way Steve would hum when he cooked breakfast, or sing in the shower when he thought Tony wasn't upstairs. It was his laugh that would echo around them and a certain smile that seemed to only be reserved for Tony. It was the way Steve's lips felt on his, the way his body would react to Steve's touch - and vice versa.

There was the way Steve seemed to enjoy being in the lab with Tony - not needing to talk or work with Tony but the Captain was more than comfortable to sit down with a book while Tony engineered some other new type of technology that Steve wasn't going to understand no matter how many times Tony tried to explain. But Tony also realized that he didn't mind re-explaining things whenever Steve asked or having Steve in the workshop at all, it made him feel..._good_.

It was just this amazing feeling, and Tony knew he never wanted to let it go. He knew that he never wanted to let _Steve_ go.

It was love, and he knew it. He knew it because he hadn't felt it before; nothing like this at least. Pepper was different, he loved her because she put up with all his crazy ideas and stupid stunts, and was the best friend plus the parent he never had growing up. But, he was _in_ love with Steve, absolutely one-hundred percent, head-over-heels-well-more-like-converse-or-dress-shoes-in-this-situation-maybe-even-slippers-or-socks-cause-Tony-doesn't-wear-heels-except-that-one-time-wait-just-nevermind.

He was in love with Steve Rogers, Captain America - and he adored that fact.

The first time Tony had said the words,_ he_ wasn't even expecting it. So, when Steve stared at him in stunned silence for a moment too long, he couldn't really blame the Capsicle.

"Did you-"

"No, I didn't." Tony cut him off and disregarded what he had just done himself. As the small heated blush filled over his cheeks, he quickly stood from his seat on the couch and exited the room, leaving a rather confused Captain in his wake.

He had made it all the way to his workshop within seconds, already searching for random objects to work with in order to try and keep his mind off what he had just done. He should have known not to. He should have known to keep his mouth shut. How had he even said it anyways? Wasn't he thinking it? Why did his mouth have to say it out loud?

"Tony." Steve's voice was calm and coming from across the lab floor. Had Steve followed him that quickly?

Tony didn't respond, he figured if he just ignored it then he could pretend it didn't happen. He could pretend he didn't just screw everything up.

"Please." Steve's voice was much closer now, much softer too. When had he gotten behind Tony? There was a gentle hand on his shoulder, tugging just softly enough to indicate that Steve wanted him to turn around and acknowledge him. Tony sighed softly, putting down the metal in his hands back onto his worktable. As he turned around he did his best to brace himself for what was coming.

"You didn't let me say anything."

"You don't have to. I get it. Just forget I said anythi-" Tony's hand lifted to wave in dismissal between his words but Steve's soft lips cut him off. Tony kissed him back eagerly, as if he might never get the chance to again.

"I love you too, Tony." Steve whispered against his lips, just soft enough for the other man to hear.

"You do?" Tony pulled back enough to look up into glowing blue eyes. Steve nodded down at him with a genuine smile that knocked out any doubt Tony had for the truth of those words. Tony returned the gesture, a bright smile with eyes to match.

Steve's hands rested on Tony's shoulders, shaking him lightly with his words. "I really, really, do."

Tony pushed forward slightly until he felt Steve's lips on his again. Steve pulled him closer and Tony rested against his chest comfortably. "That's really good to hear cause I really, really, love you." Tony's finger poked at Steve's chest softly.

Steve gave him another million-dollar smile as he slipped his hand into Tony's. "Come on, let's go finish that movie." Steve tugged lightly and Tony had no problem following the blonde man back to cuddling on the couch.

It felt nice to have finally said it. Tony loved Steve, and Steve loved him just as much, and knowing that was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Second Avengers fic, so I hope I did alright. Review if you like.


End file.
